


Of Earth and Sea

by hiddencait



Category: Northmen: A Viking Saga (2014)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: She is the earth, and he is the sea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seren_ccd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seren_ccd/gifts).



> So this was SUPPOSED to be a study of Inghean's earth sense. It... really didn't end up being that at all. Oops?
> 
> (And Seren, we'll just pretend I'm anon and that you can't guess who I am LOL)

I and the earth are one,

Intertwined like fingers in the dirt, like leaves within my hair,

Each of us bound to the other in words and deeds.

I am part of her, and she of me,

Though I wonder if the land feels me as I do her.

She’s a gift and a curse all at once within me.

I know my own nature as I do hers:

Hard and sharp as stones, and quick to cut the core of those who vex me.

Yet too, I can give as the earth does:

Offer an embrace as a field does crops, and shelter my loves from a storm as the forests do.

Like her, I am slow to love, and slower still to change my ways,

But once won, I grant all the bounties one woman can create.

 

He and the sea share souls,

His feet standing stronger on a deck than ever on the shore,

The water holding him up to the sky like an offering to the gods.

I fear it at times, wondering if he will choose his watery mistress

Over my steady home, fearing a grave I may never visit.

But like the sea, he returns to my shores again and again,

Surging against me like a tide I cannot stop and would never want to.

He wears down my rocky defenses,

Rubbing rough edges smooth as his fingers rub my skin,

Creating anew what I thought could never change.

Like water, he slips between my cracks to offer life;

Like the earth, I will ever welcome him home.


End file.
